Crash and Burn
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: AdamShalimar They meet, they fall in love, they admitt it to themselves. Please email me if you have AS stories?
1. Rescue

****

Crash and Burn

By Hoshi

Disclaimer: Ashlock is dead, Proxy is blue, I don't own this, I beg you don't sue!

__

When you feel alone 

And the world has turned its back on you 

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart 

I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you 

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold 

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take it

anymore 

The five men started closing in on the blond girl as she slowly stood from the crouching position she had landed in. "Bring it on, boys." She growled as her eyes turned golden.

One of the men calmly spoke to his teammates, "She's a feral, boss will be pleased." All five took out metal rods of some kind and fire spouted out of the end. The girl cringed and panicked, pushing her self against the wall as hared as she could.

"Stop!" a male voice rang out, "Leave her alone. Eckhart will pay more for me." The blond girl promptly passed out. Far of sounds of fighting brought her back, the girl opened her eyes to see black electricity throw one of her attackers across the ally. She heard an angry shout of retreat and then her exhaustion overcame her and she sank once more into oblivion.


	2. 5 Easy Steps

****

Crash and Burn

By Hoshi

Disclaimer: Ashlock is dead, Proxy is blue, I don't own this, I beg you don't sue!

__

Let me be the one you call 

If you jump I'll break your fall 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart 

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone 

The blond girl opened her eyes and turned her head to see curly black hair belonging to the still figure resting his head by her stomach. "Ohmigod!" she whispered frightened. His head shot up and she found herself staring into twin chocolate pools.

"Oh, Shalimar, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you!" the dark haired man said apologetically. He gently stroked her hair and Shalimar's fear drained. Suddenly Shalimar realized that she felt completely at home, not only in a strange place, but with a strange man as well- no matter how hot he was.

__

Oh, hell! Shalimar thought to her self, _Time to try the five step con can't get to close._ Shalimar regretted it a little, but she couldn't let this man get to her. "I'm Adam," the man said gently, "and you are Shalimar Fox, Feline Feral." Shalimar wanted to cry. _1. Make the mark smile._ Shalimar thought to herself.

Shalimar smiled her, as passed lovers had told her, most seductive smile and then asked, "Who are you- besides my knight in shinning armor? And how do you know my name." The man seemed a little taken aback, but returned her smile, even if it was a little hesitantly, and ignored her questions, going to a computer and checking her vitals. 

Shalimar slid off the bed/chair and, standing in front of the man, tried to look somewhat frightened. _2. Make the mark say "Yes". _Shalimar gave him a small smile and asked in a child-like voice, "Am I safe here?" the man's attention snapped away from the computer and towards the blond girl in front of him.

"Yes! Yes, of course you are safe." Adam exclaimed surprised, "Don't worry," he said in a gentler tone of voice, "I won't let any thing happen to you ever again." Shalimar gave him a real smile before she could catch herself, _Damn! Ok, ok step 3. Make the mark feel superior. Come on, Shalimar! Rule number one! Don't get attached!_ Shalimar thought furiously.

"You have a lot of computers, you must be really smart to have such a high-tech lab here. What do you do that requires these computers?" Shalimar asked Adam. Adam turned away slightly, looking sad. But then put on a slight smile and pointed to one screen.

"See this, I'm checking your blood to see if you are currently evolving would be the best word. This way I can attempted to stabilize you mutation before you get hurt. It has to do with the changes your feral DNA is going through." Adam said getting more and more excited about the complicated ideas.

__

Good lord, can't let him ramble, gotta' keep the con. 4. Give the mark something. Shalimar leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for saving my life, Adam." Shalimar said blushing. _Wait- blushing? Shalimar, get a grip!_ She growled to herself. _5. Get what you want and get out._

Adam smiled at Shalimar, a sweet, gentle smile with no hints of lust or ulterior motives. Just genuine caring and maybe something else that she couldn't define. "Would you like to stay here with me, Shalimar?" he said gently, "you could design you own room and I'll make it. I'll keep you safe and train you to use your feral abilities. Please?"

**__**

Awe, he looks so cute! She thought. _ But I'll never be able to leave him as long as I'm alive._ She told her self. **_Don't be silly, of course he'd let you go. You're not a prisoner, Shal._** Shalimar growled at er self again._ Not what I meant. Say no. Step 5, say no. Step 5, say no._ "I'd love to." Shalimar answer.

__

Shit, Shalimar thought,_ and there goes the con._


	3. Love's Death

Ashlock is dead

Proxy is blue

I don't own this

For god's sake don't sue

When you feel all alone 

And a loyal friend is hard to find 

You're caught in a one way street 

With the monsters in your head 

When hopes and dreams are far away and 

You feel you can't face the day 

Richard had just told Shalimar that he loved her and Shalimar felt awful. Was she cold? Did she not care? What was wrong with her? She looked away from his ardent eyes and tried to think. Could she tell him that she loved him? No, she didn't think she could, because Shalimar no longer felt that strongly.

__

When did that change? She asked herself, _or did I really ever feel that way?_ She thought to herself as she continued to cry. Stealing a glance at Adam she saw that he, too, was crying. Adam was crying for her, because she was in pain. _Would Richard cry that way for me?_ Shalimar wondered.

Weather the dying man would or not, they could never know, and to Shalimar's distress she almost didn't care. It mattered to her that Adam did, though. It mattered a lot. _When I first met him I knew I could never leave him, yet today I nearly did. My feral side is growing stronger. I can't let it separate us- ever._ Shalimar thought vehemently.

Shalimar watched Richard's eyes close a final time and pain washed over her as she realized that he was dead. Richard was dead, and though she felt sorrow, she was glad that this man (who had nearly taken her away from Adam) was dead. Shalimar couldn't tell at that moment if she would ever be able to come to terms with that.


	4. Talking It All Out

__

Let me be the one you call 

If you jump I'll break your fall 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart 

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone

Richard had died over an hour ago and Shalimar wasn't sure if she hadn't died with him. Coming up softly behind Adam she paused to listen if the other three inhabitants of Sanctuary were awake. They were all deeply sleeping, and full of sympathy for the feral whose "true love" had just died. Shalimar placed her hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam? Can we talk?" she pleaded.

"Adam turned around studding her face, "Of course, Shalimar. I'm always here for you." He said softly. "What would you like to talk about, my kitten?" he asked the blond, leading her to the sofa in the living room. Adam sat down and gently pulled her onto his lap, letting his body cocoon hers as she melted into him, her body fitting into his like a mold.

"Adam," she began hesitantly, "do you think it's possible that I didn't love Richard?" Shalimar asked her long time confidant. Shalimar was very worried about this, but she felt that she needed to figure out all of her feelings. She felt Adam take a breath before he answered her.

"I think that it _is_ possible, but not probable." Was his gentle reply, "I think you loved him, but now you have become unsure about what type of love it was." He looked into her eyes again and his brow creased in confusion, "What do you want to tell me, Shalimar? I don't want you to have that worried look on your face." He told her tenderly.

"Adam," she started. Shalimar decided she had figured out her feelings, but now she needed time to herself. She knew why she didn't love Richard. Shalimar couldn't be in love with Richard because she was in love with Adam. Adam had always been there, and he was here now, but now she needed him not to know. Adam always knew.

And, yet, she couldn't lie. "I-I need to go!" she cried running from the protective circle of his arms, away from his comforting voice. Adam would understand. Adam always understood Shalimar's odd way of expressing a need for privacy. Shalimar was completely safe with Adam.


	5. Resolution's GoodBye

__

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

"Will I see you again?" Shalimar asked the older man. Shalimar could tell as soon as she looked up what he was going to tell her. He wasn't staying, and not only that, he was planing on being noble and self-sacrificing. Adam had always harbored this strange need to protect his fellow formerly uncaring colleagues and all those he considered his charges.

"If I'm lucky." Adam told her simply. No pretence. He knew he might not survive whatever challenge he was about to face. Silently, with her eyes, Shalimar told him that she would always be there if he needed her. She had told him that she was in love with him by following him though this whole escaped. She had left her pack, her family for him.

Adam's eyes were full of love and pain. She had never seen this mix of emotion before though. This was caring, loving, and strangely desire. Adam was gone seconds later, but Shalimar had seen the look in his eyes. Adam was in love with her, and now, she may never see him again. Shalimar slumped into her covers, the heavy duvet comforting her in her confusion and pain.

Shalimar's expression hardened as she made a decision. She would have one opportunity one chance if she saw her again. One shot at admitting what she felt for her Adam. She had had chances before with Charlotte Cooke, the trial, and with her fathers' return to her life. She had let them go even though, what was it Emma had told Adam when he was choking her?

Emma had said that he was "choking the one person in the world who would do anything to protect Adam. Who loves Adam more fiercely than anyone else." Well, that had been true. Shalimar did love him more than anyone else and she would do anything to have him wrap her in his arms one more time.


	6. We'll face any challenge that lies befor...

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Shalimar could not believe what had just happened to her family. They **_had_** finally been a family. They had had Jesse, Lexa, Brennan, and finally her Adam together and fighting side by side. She was completely happy- well, she may have been a little embarrassed that she slept with Brennan- but in general, Shalimar had been thrilled about her situation.

Now, everything had changed. Lexa was scared and she was worried about Jesse. Jesse was both devastated that he hadn't fought this and he was in large amounts of pain, enough that they were on their way to a doctor. Brennan was being clingy, overprotective, and angrily defensive- about Adam. Adam. Adam was the most painful one to think of, because Adam was gone.

When the Creator had swept Adam away in the explosion, Shalimar remembered the others holding her back from running to him. Shalimar remembered the look in Adam's chocolate eyes. That look that told her she was safe. The look that, when she first meet him, made her feel completely at home. The look in his eyes that told her that he loves her. Then he was gone.

Shalimar's fists clenched as her jaw tightened, she would find him. Weather the others would help her or not, she would find him. Looking at the others she saw that they had undergone yet another change. On each of their faces, Shalimar saw the same fiery and determined expression, she saw anger, strength, and love. Adam was misplaced, yes, but not gone.

__

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone


	7. Sequel

I'm working on a sequel that I've named "I Want You". It's a story for those who can't stand for Adam and Shalimar to stay apart. Honestly, I can't stand it either.


End file.
